


Don't Stop, Don't Miss

by natacup82



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: Pre-Canon for The Last Jedi as the base is celebrating after destroying Starkiller Base Poe and Holdo hook up.





	Don't Stop, Don't Miss

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here, I just really wanted Holdo to fuck Poe post-The Last Jedi so here we are. Title is from Khia- My Neck, My Back which should help clarify how much my mindset was on _just porn_ for this fic. Anyway, happy new year!
> 
> Thanks as always to angelsaves for the beta!

The entire base is an explosion of noise and excitement after the destruction of Starkiller Base. 

Amilyn doesn’t join the party immediately. There’s still too much to do, too much at stake with the First Order knowing where they are; it’s only a matter of time before they turn their guns back on them. 

She assists the generals with the last of the evacuation plans and is shooed out by Leia. 

“Go,” Leia says, waving a hand at Amilyn as she orders one of her command staff to prep a list of the dead. “Get packed and go join the party.”

“I’m not really up for partying with a bunch of cocky pilots these days,” Amilyn says, handing off the double-checked count of munitions to one of the specialists. “We’ve got real work that needs to get done before all of those kids wake up hungover tomorrow.”

Leia scoffs. “You’re one of those kids. And tomorrow and every day after until we put some distance between us and the First Order is going to suck. Have some fun now.”

“General,” Amilyn starts before she’s cut off. 

“That’s an order, go,” Leia says, turning back to finish directing the evacuation prep. 

Amilyn rolls her eyes and follows the order, trying to skirt around the edges of the party happening between the command post and the living quarters. 

She doesn’t make it far before someone is pressing a cup of Corellian Ale into her hand. She’s never really developed a taste for it, still preferring the tea from back home over the various kinds of alcohol that end up on all of their bases.

She thanks the girl that hands her the cup and keeps wandering, watching as people dance and drink and sneak off to grab a little bit of comfort while they can. Amilyn finds a spot against a wall and settles in to people-watch for a while, glorying in this brief respite from the fight for the soul of the galaxy.

Amilyn isn’t alone in her little spot long. There are people coming and going, offering drunken hugs to strangers and trying to refill her cup, but in a few minutes she’s left alone again to watch the crowd. 

She takes a sip of her ale and grimaces, setting the cup down on a nearby crate. 

“Not a fan of Corellian ale?” someone says from beside her, walking out from a little alcove near her. 

Amilyn smiles. “Sadly no, on Gatalenta we prefer tea,” Amilyn says, turning to face whoever it is. 

He steps out into the shadows and Amilyn immediately recognizes him as one of Leia’s favorites; she’s never met him, but she knows the type of flyboy that’s drawn to Leia like moths to a flame. 

“Poe Dameron,” he says, holding out his hand for her to shake. “I don’t think I know you.”

Amilyn laughs. “You don’t,” she says, shaking his hand. “And I’ve been just fine with that. I’m Amilyn.”

Poe bites his lip and gives her a look. “Amilyn,” he says, rolling her name around on his tongue like saying it is drinking a new kind of wine. “I like that,” Poe says. “So are you interested in getting to know me?” 

“I could be persuaded,” Amilyn says, reaching out to straighten the collar of his jacket. “I’ve heard interesting things about you.”

“Good interesting or bad interesting?” Poe asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Amilyn shrugs. “A little bit of both,” Amilyn says. He has a reputation for being reckless, which is practically a requirement with Resistance pilots, but he’s committed. “Why?” Amilyn asks. “What kind of interesting do you want to be?”

He laughs, still a little too far into her personal space to be casual. “It depends on who’s asking,” Poe says. “A beautiful woman at a party? I’d want to be good interesting.” 

A cheer goes up from the other side of the party, and Poe turns to look for a moment before turning back to Amilyn. She decides to make a move; it’s late, he’s cute and they’ll all be in crisis mode for the next few weeks at least. “You know it’s a little bit loud out here,” Amilyn says, fingering the edge of his jacket again. “Maybe we should find someplace a little bit quieter to talk about what kind of interesting you are.”

“My bunk is very quiet and very private,” Poe says, looking from Amilyn’s hand to her mouth. “I just got promoted, so I have a single.”

Amilyn smiles. “Perfect,” she says, “lead the way.”

Poe smiles at her, drops a hand to the small of her back and leads her toward the living quarters. 

*

Poe keys open the door to his quarters and hustles Amilyn in quickly, looking both ways down the corridor before keying the door closed. 

“Sorry about that,” he says, shedding his jacket before crowding Amilyn up against the door. She lets him, amused at the way he’s trying to take charge. “I didn’t want to get spotted and pulled into something before we could finish our conversation.”

Amilyn laughs and grabs his arm, pulling him in. “I didn’t come all the way down here to talk, Captain,” Amilyn says, lips brushing his ear where they’re now pressed up against each other. 

He slides a hand down her side, stopping at her ass and pulling their hips flush against each other, and says, “It’s Commander.”

Amilyn rolls her eyes and kisses him before he says something else stupid. Poe kisses like he seems to do everything else, intense and aggressive, hand sliding down from her ass to pull her thigh up on his hip. Amilyn lets him lead for the moment, hands going into that thick shiny hair and pulling to put his mouth where she wants it.

Poe breaks away and starts trailing kisses down Amilyn’s neck as his hand slips under her dress. She gasps at the first touch of his hand on the bare skin of her thigh, arching into his mouth on her neck. Amilyn can almost feel him smile against her neck and she’s immediately annoyed. It’s one thing to sleep with a pilot but she’s not overly interested in feeding their already over large egos. 

She tightens her grip on his hair and pulls hard enough that he leans back to look at her, eyes clouded with lust. Amilyn smiles and says, “I think you can find a better use for that mouth, don’t you?”

Poe bites his lip, tilts his head to the side and says, “You know, I just might.” Then he sinks to his knees and slowly starts raising the hem of Amilyn’s dress. His mouth follows his hands up her thighs until they make it to the edge of her panties and he trails his tongue along the crease of her thigh. He hooks his thumbs under the sides of her panties and pulls them down, pressing kisses to her inner thighs as he goes. Amilyn braces her hands on his shoulders to step out of her panties and then raises an eyebrow at Poe where he’s kneeling in front of her. 

He huffs out a laugh and presses a kiss to her thigh just above her knee then pushes her dress up again. “Hold this,” he says, pushing the gathered edge of her dress into one of her hands as he exhales out warm air against her cunt. Amilyn grips her dress and slides the fingers of her other hand back into his hair as she leans back against the door. 

Poe slides a hand back around to her ass and grips, lifting her thigh up over his shoulder, and licks. He’s eager, Amilyn can’t fault him on that, but for the for first few moments he’s not doing much beyond making her wet. Then he rolls his tongue across her clit and Amilyn’s back arches off the door and grips his hair tight, practically starting to ride his face. 

Poe rolls with it, sucking for a minute before going back to rolling his tongue as Amilyn’s hips move against his mouth. “Oh God,” Amilyn moans, voice sounding strange to her own ears. His nose brushes her clit and Amilyn tightens her grip in his hair rolling her hips against his tongue.

Amilyn can’t remember the last time she had an orgasm with another person, but she can feel it building quickly as Poe starts fingering her along with the work he’s doing with his mouth. “Fuck, fuck,” Amilyn says, surprising herself as she starts coming. He keeps licking her through it even as he draws his fingers out of her, tongue almost gentle now as Amilyn tries to catch her breath. 

Slowly Poe lets her leg slip off of his shoulder, and he presses a kiss into her inner thighs before he’s standing up and wiping his slick, shiny mouth off on his sleeve. His hands drop to her hips as he shifts into her space again, whispering, “How’d I do?” into her ear before kissing her neck.

Amilyn would say something cutting if she wasn’t still feeling aftershocks of her orgasm, so instead she lets him kiss along her neck for a moment while she catches her breathe. When she can speak without gasping, she pushes him toward the bunk and says, “You were okay, now take off your pants.”

Poe throws her an incredibly sloppy salute and says, “Yes ma’am,” as his hands drop to his pants and he starts getting them and his boots off. 

“Good boy,” Amilyn says laughing. “Glad to know you can follow orders.”

He gets his pants off, and Amilyn waves him toward the bed, stepping over his boots and pants. “I like to be on top,” Amilyn says, pushing him down onto the bunk and lifting up the long hem of her dress. 

“I’d like you on top,” Poe says, settling back onto the bed. He grips her hips as Amilyn straddles him, hands tightening as she slowly sinks down onto his dick. Amilyn rocks her hips slightly, settling her hands on Poe’s chest for some leverage as she gets used to the length of him. 

It’s a little uncomfortable at first. Even with the benefit of an orgasm and his fingers, it’s been longer than she wants to acknowledge since she’s had the opportunity to sleep with anyone, but it gets better quickly. 

“Please move,” Poe says, thrusting up a little to make his point. Amilyn gasps, then glares at him beneath her. She hasn’t let him take control yet, and she certainly isn’t about to start now that she has him where she needs him. Amilyn peels his hands off of her hips, laces their fingers together and leans forward, pushing his hands up over his head. And then she starts moving, rocking slowly at first before she starts riding him in earnest. 

She kisses him and then bites his lip and says, “When I want you to move I’ll tell you to move,” and then she keeps riding, closing her eyes at the friction this angle is giving her already-sensitive clit. Amilyn can feel her second orgasm building, so she starts clenching as she sinks down on him, smiling as Poe starts mumbling nonsense as his own orgasm builds. 

Amilyn kisses up his neck until she gets to his ear and bites down and says, “You really like being held down? Maybe I’ll find you later and tie you up and ride you until I cum.”

He groans, and Amilyn laughs a little, breathless. “Yeah, you’d like that. Maybe I’ll leave you tied up. I’ll take a break to sit on your face and eventually let you cum,” Amilyn says, voice going high as she starts cumming, riding him through it. 

“Fuck,” Poe says, moaning as he starts cumming. He starts thrusting through it, but Amilyn’s in the middle of her own orgasm so she lets him, pressing her face into his neck as she rides through it. She stops moving and lets him thrust until he’s done cumming, and then she lets go of his hands and just lies there for a few minutes, catching her breath and listening to his heart race. 

Amilyn is starting to think about everything she needs to do to prepare for the evacuation when Poe starts rubbing her back, distracting her. “So we should definitely do this again,” Poe says, drawing patterns on her back through the thin material of her dress. 

Amilyn almost groans. She doesn’t have time for an affair with anyone at the moment, least of all a pilot who’ll probably get himself killed within the week. She sits up, letting his dick slip out of her, and runs a hand through her hair. “I don’t think so,” Amilyn says, standing up to look for her underwear. “As fun as this was, we have an evacuation to complete and I’m not up for any distractions.”

Poe shifts up, leaning on his elbows. “Who said anything about a distraction?” Poe asks. “I’m talking about a little mutual stress relief.”

Amilyn finds her panties, crumpled in a heap near the door, and pulls them on. “Thank you, but no,” Amilyn says. She gives him a look and walks back over to the bunk and pats his cheek. “This was absolutely a one time thing, Captain,” she says, making her way back over to the door. “Get some rest, we’re all about to have a very busy few days,” Amilyn says, and then she keys open the door and walks out. It was fun, and she’ll have to thank Leia for pushing her out, but now it’s time to get back to work. 

THE END


End file.
